A user equipment (UE) may be configured with a variety of different wireless communications capabilities. For example, the UE may be capable of establishing a wireless connection with a cellular network. The cellular network may be of any type of network such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a 3G network, a 4G network, a 5G network, etc. In another example, the UE may be capable of establishing a wireless connection with a WiFi network. The WiFi network may also be of any type, such as a home WiFi network, a public access point, a HotSpot, etc. In a further example, the UE may be capable of establishing a wireless connection with another UE (e.g., a peer connection). This connection may be made using a short-range or mid-range communication protocol, such as a Bluetooth or WiFi connection.
The UE may be capable of utilizing these various communication capabilities for different applications and at varying times. Although the wireless connections being established for these different communication capabilities utilize respective ranges of frequencies or bandwidths (sometimes with an overlap), concurrent usage of two or more wireless connections may create interference. For example, a first wireless connection being used concurrently with a second wireless connection may create interference for the second wireless connection, or vice versa, or in both directions. Even with antenna diversity where a plurality of antennas is available to establish a first wireless connection, there may still be scenarios where the first wireless connection is interfered with by at least a second wireless connection. Specifically, where the first wireless connection is a Bluetooth connection, antenna diversity may introduce multiple Bluetooth antennas. Despite the Bluetooth protocol constantly checking for the best channels in which a communication over the Bluetooth connection may be performed, the interference from the other wireless connection(s) may result in a Bluetooth connection failing to establish or the communication over the Bluetooth connection failing to transmit/receive. Thus, the UE may be required to perform additional retransmission attempts, which may result in a lower link quality. Furthermore, these retransmissions required to compensate for packet loss due to the interference may result in the UE utilizing more power than necessary from a limited power supply.